1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brushless motor having a transfer device so that the torque output of a rotor suitable for driving a pickup of a portable mini disk apparatus can be transferred through a transfer device such as a gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, in a conventional geared motor for driving a pickup of a portable mini disk apparatus, a pinion P is installed at a rotary output shaft S of a flat brushless motor M as a transfer device to transfer the increased torque output.
However, the pinion P is typically, of polyacetyl to reduce mechanical noise and must have a thickness of about 1 mm to maintain flatness. Also, to secure maintenance strength, the pinion P is pressed onto the shaft S through a brass bushing B. The installation of the brass bushing B limits making the pinion P thin and raises the cost of the pinion itself or causes difficulty in an installation process.
To solve the above problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a flat type brushless motor having a transfer device which is cost effective by reducing the number of parts.
Accordingly, to achieve the above objective, there is provided a brushless motor having a transfer device which comprises a rotor in which a resin transfer device is disposed at one side of a rotor case and a magnet is disposed at the other side thereof, a support portion integrally formed with the rotor case to prevent the resin transfer device from being separated in an axial direction and sliding in a rotational direction, a shaft for supporting the rotor, a stator base where a shaft holder for supporting the shaft is disposed, and a stator having a plurality of armature coils for driving the rotor.
It is preferred in the present invention that the transfer device is integrally formed with the support portion.
Also, it is preferred in the present invention that a groove through which resin passes is formed at the rotor case or the magnet and the magnet is integrally formed when the transfer device is formed.
Also, it is preferred in the present invention that the transfer device is a pinion and a concave portion is provided at the rotor case facing a gear portion of the pinion.